


The Breakup Chronicles

by eggosnmileven



Series: MILEVEN ONGOING SERIES [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Painplay, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tagging as I go, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Sex, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosnmileven/pseuds/eggosnmileven
Summary: {A NON-LINEAR, ONGOING ONESHOT SERIES}The saga of Mileven's various break-ups, make-ups, and disagreements throughout the years.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: MILEVEN ONGOING SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Let Me (Back) In

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> welcome to my oneshot series, The Breakup Chronicles. this series will be mostly smut/smutty encounters, but i'll consider throwing in some pure fluff and maybe some angst if i'm feeling it. i'll try to update this one as much as possible, but my multi-chaps tend to take priority, so please be patient with me!  
> -  
> ☟MY USUAL DISCLAIMER☟  
> stranger things and all of its characters, settings, etc. belong to the duffer brothers and netflix. i do not attempt to take credit for anything other than my original plot ideas, au's, and original characters.

It's Tuesday night and El Hopper is bored out of her mind. She's already done with all her homework, Max is hanging out with Lucas all night, and she broke up with Mike almost 2 weeks ago.

Her eyes went wide.

Mike.

She smirks and grabs the radio off her dresser along with the black blindfold next to it, bringing both items to her bed. She tunes the radio to a static channel and wraps the blindfold around her head, taking a deep breath as she enters the void.

When she opens her eyes in the void, she looks over and spots Mike, clearly working very hard on some kind of assignment.

He always works so hard on homework and she never understood it.

El walks over to him and looks over his shoulder, seeing that it's his American History assignment, one that she's already completed. She bends over and whispers in his ear,

"It's letter 'C'."

His head pops up and he looks around his room, finding that it's vacant, but he swore someone had just said something. And then he realizes who it was, the only person it could be.

Eleven.

"Go away, Eleven."

An idea suddenly pops into her head, a wide and mischievous grin spread across her face. She focused all her energy on the pencil in his hand, lifting it from his grip and circling the letter 'C' on his paper.

He huffs, grabbing the pencil back.

"Stop it, I'm not kidding."

But, of course, she didn't stop, continuing to circle all the correct answers on his page while he tried to grab it back.

Suddenly, his fists slam down on the desk.

"ELEVEN!"

She stops immediately, pencil dropping and bouncing off onto the floor. Oh, she'd really done it now...

Luckily, she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, so what was he gonna do about it?

Mike quickly spins around and looks right at her, as if he knows where she is in the room.

"Be ready."

Her stomach drops as he storms out of his room, slamming the door shut. She frantically searched for him again, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

Meanwhile, Mike was seething as he left the house and got into his brand new cherry red Camero. His knuckles were white while he pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the main road, foot pressing harder and harder on the gas as the trees whipped by his window.

He pulled up to the cabin and got out, stepping right over the tripwire that El and Hop had set up years earlier, walking up the steps to the door.

An incessant knocking, rather pounding, at the door brought her back to reality.

"Open the fucking door, Eleven!"

It was Mike. Shit.

She bit her lip and made her way out to the living room, the banging sounds intensifying along with his rage.

"Why should I?"

His knocking stopped, but the anger in his voice was more than evident. He was so pissed.

"Open it, right now."

El smirked. "No."

Mike's jaw clenched so hard, his teeth nearly cracked, hand colliding with the wooden door once again.

"Eleven..."

His tone was warning.

"I swear...if you don't open this door, I'm gonna break it down."

She chuckled. "Go for it, you're not that strong."

He slammed the door with more force than Eleven could process and soon, the locks were busted and Mike was standing in the doorway, glaring down at her.

Before she could even say anything, he grabbed her and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He threw her onto the bed and wrapped a hand around her neck, holding her in place.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

El giggled and Mike snarled, pressing harder on her, pushing her further into the mattress while his other hand worked on his pants.

"You're going to fucking regret spying on me, you little brat."

Finally, he'd undone his pants and slid them down far enough that he could pull his dick out, wrapping a hand around the base, starting to stroke it vigorously.

The sight alone, mixed with his rage, had Eleven rubbing her thighs together, which he quickly put a stop to, pinning her legs apart with his.

"No, you don't get to do that, not tonight. Not after what you did."

She whimpered, eyes glued on his rapidly moving hand, watching it bounce up and down his hardened length. It had been two weeks since her and Mike had been together and she'd been waiting for this, for him to snap, so that she could finally get the release that only Mike could give her.

He smirked when he saw her staring. "You've missed this cock, haven't you?"

Her eyes flickered up to his before she looked away, not wanting to give into him. She was gonna tease him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He suddenly bent down and slid his hand ip to her jaw, forcing her to look up at him.

"I didn't hear a response to my question."

She glared back up at him. "Probably because I didn't give you one."

His pressure on her neck increased and his hand stroked himself faster.

"You're such a pain in my ass, you know that? Why do you always have to be such a fucking brat?"

Eleven smirked ever so slightly.

"Because I know you love it, Michael. I know what you fucking like."

Suddenly he let her go, standing back up straight, hand still moving up and down his length, albeit a bit slower now.

"And I know what you like, El."

He flashed her a toothy grin before pointing to the floor in front of him.

"Get on your knees."

She rolled her eyes, staying in place. "You can't tell me what to do."

His eye twitched, a sure fire sign that he was about to lost it. Perfect, she thought, exactly where she wanted him to be.

"I said,"

He stepped forward and towered over her.

"Get on your knees."

El sat up on her elbows, giggling. "No."

Mike saw red as he lunged forward and pushed her up the bed, sitting on her chest, tip just centimeters away from her plump lips.

"Fine, you want to be a disrespectful little brat? Then I'll treat you like one."

He tapped his head against her lips, smearing the salty precum all over.

"I'll give you one chance to open your mouth before I force it open myself."

She stayed perfectly still, lips pursing.

Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it, causing her to yelp before he pushed forward, cock filling her mouth completely. She convulsed beneath him, choking at the sudden intrusion, hands pushing on his hips.

But he didn't budge, simply looking down at her while she choked, chuckling darkly when she tried to squirm away. When she finally stopped, he pulled out almost completely before shoving it back in, causing her to choke again.

"That's it, take it, you fucking brat. Gonna fuck your face so hard, fuck this bratty mouth until you learn your place."

Eleven shuddered, allowing the goosebumps to cover her skin as Mike established a brutal thrusting rhythm. His hands were on her cheeks, holding her in place as he fucked her mouth.

"Fuck, love this little mouth, so fucking eager for my big cock."

He could tell that she was trying to hold back, to make it seem like she wasn't enjoying herself, but he knew she was. She always liked it when he got rough with her, and his feelings about this breakup was making it more than easy for him.

His rhythm sped up, now rapidly fucking her mouth, watching the tears collect at the corners of her eyes.

"I know you like this, El, don't try to act like you don't. I know your body better than you do and I always will, no matter how many times you decide to fucking break up with me. You'll always be mine, my little cockslut."

Her chest caved in at his words, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was upset.

When he looked down at her, she could see the hurt, the anger in his eyes. It was so obvious, she didn't know why she hadn't recognize it when he stormed into the cabin.

She tapped on his thigh and he immediately pulled away, knowing that he'd really gone too far this time.

But, before he could apologize, she breathed,

"Mike..."

He looked down at the bedspread below. "El, I'm really sorry, I went too far-"

"No."

His eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes were watery.

"I didn't think..."

"Didn't think what, El? That your constant break-ups wouldn't affect me, that I wouldn't be angry or upset?"

She started chewing on her lip, tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.

"That you'd come back."

He tensed up at her words. Did she really think that he'd abandon her, after all they've been through together?

"Y-You thought that I would leave you and just let you break up with me?"

A choked sob came from her mouth. "I t-thought that, maybe, you w-wouldn't want to come back this time."

Mike slid down her body until he was eye level with her.

"I'll always come back for you, Eleven, always. I would never abandon you, not even if you abandon me."

She felt the familiar sting in her heart. Why did she keep breaking up with him?

Then she remembered why and a fiery anger roaring through her body.

Suddenly, Mike found himself on his back, looking up at El while she swiftly stripped naked.

"No, stop it. You don't get to do this, Mike, you don't get to come in here and expect me to just submit to you. This is exactly what we talked about before, why I broke up with you."

Her bare pussy was trembling as she yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles. She began rocking herself back and forth on the bottom of his length.

"You're too controlling and you don't trust me, even if you say that you do."

He vehemently disagreed.

"I am not controlling, El, and you know it. I just like spending time with you, is that so bad?"

She ground down harder on top of him.

"You are controlling, Mike! You expect me to just drop everything and run to your side every time you get lonely or horny, what do you call that?"

Mike huffed. "You always over exaggerate things and make yourself seem like the victim, it fucking pisses me off."

His eyes were filled with pure rage as he spoke, more like yelled.

"You do the exact same thing to me! What did you think was going to happen tonight, huh? That I was just going to keep working and not come over here?!"

Her stomach sank. She did expect him to come over and fuck her like she wanted, no, needed. Perhaps it was a little selfish...

"Whatever. At least I trust you."

That one hurt, because Mike knew she was right. Even if he thought he did, he didn't completely trust her. He was always so worried that she'd run off with someone else, someone better, and just leave him behind.

"You know why trust is hard for me."

"Oh great," She rolled her eyes. "Here comes the sob story..."

He snarled, erection throbbing beneath her. "I know you're just saying that to get a rise out of me so that you can get what you want."

"No, Mike, I'm saying it because it's true! You always tell me how insecure you are, how much you worry about me finding someone else. Have you ever considered that I actually love you as much as you love me?!"

She was full-on crying at this point.

"You don't even realize it because you're so fucking wrapped up in your own insecurities that you don't even see it! How many times do I have to prove that I love you and that I don't want anyone but you? I'm sick of it, sick of having to prove myself and my love for you."

Mike didn't know what to think anymore, body still and eyes still on her as he processed everything.

"I just wish that you trusted me when I tell you stuff like this, Mike."

After a few moments, she gave up, starting to climb off of his lap.

"But I guess you never will, so you can just go."

His hand grabbed her hip and stopped her. She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her, instead reaching up to capture her lips in a kiss.

She was surprised at first, but quickly sank into it, moving her lips with his. He opened his mouth and let her in, moaning when her tongue began exploring his mouth and her hands wrapped themselves in his hair.

"I...I do believe you, El, but it's just so hard for me to understand. No other girl has ever liked me when I liked them and being hurt that many times...it's ruined me and I'm sorry."

He looked down and sighed in defeat.

"I'm broken and I'll always be broken, but I want to work on it, i-if you'll let me back into your life. I love you so much, El, it makes me do and say stupid stuff, but I want to get better."

Eleven's lip began to quiver as she saw her beloved Mike start to cry. She rested her forehead on his and nuzzled her nose against him, which brought a small smile to both of their faces.

"I want to fix you, Mike, I want to help fix you. You fixed me all those years ago and now it's my turn."

His heart could burst at this moment, his love for her taking over his entire being as he moved to kiss her again. Their hands ran all over each other's bodies as they embraced each other, their love the only thing controlling them.

"I'll be better for you, El, I promise."

She began grinding back and forth on his lap as their kiss heated up, Mike's hands on her ass spurring her on.

"Mmmmm...Mike..."

He buries his face in her neck, cock pulsing and throbbing more with each of her swipes across his length, feeling himself fully harden once again.

"El, I need you, now."

Eleven moaned, pulling on his hair and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Please."

Mike quickly flipped them over so that he was on top once again, nudging his spongy head against her folds, groaning when he felt how wet she was.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet."

She huffs. "Can't help it, I like when you get all aggressive, you know that."

"Tonight...I'm really sorry, that was a lot."

He cringed but before he could continue with his apology, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his back, encouraging his lips forward. Her back arched and she gasped when he was fully inside her, reveling in the way he stretched her out.

"M-Mike!"

She held his face in her hands.

"You weren't too rough earlier...I kinda liked it."

His eyes went wide. "Y-You liked that?"

El nodded, biting her lip, and Mike almost came right then and there.

"Do you like it when I call you names, Eleven?"

"Yes, I like it." She whimpered. "I like when you call me..."

He grinned against her skin. "When I call you what? Tell me what you like being called, dirty girl."

Eleven's hands tugged harder at his hair and her back arched further into his body, naked chests rubbing against one another in time with Mike's thrusts.

"B-Brat, I like when y-you call me a brat."

Mike groaned, thrusting faster. "Fuck, El. Do you like a-anything else?"

She nods, cheeks turning red.

"I like...when y-you call me, um, a s-slut."

"Jesus christ," He moaned. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She laughs. "Maybe a little."

"I love hearing those dirty words come out of your mouth, they sound so much sexier coming from you."

Her lips nip at his ear.

"Mike, please, fuck me harder. I want you to be rough with me tonight, I need it so badly."

His eyes squeeze shut and he moves quicker, pounding her into the mattress while he tries not to cum too soon. Although, with her talking about how she likes being called names, he wasn't sure how long he'd last.

"Shit baby, you feel so good, always so tight for me. My good little slut."

She moaned and her walls clenched around him.

"I've missed you El, I've missed you so fucking much."

El nods in agreement, head falling back onto the pillows as she feels her climax grow closer and closer. "I-I've missed you too, Mike. I haven't touched myself at all s-since our last time..."

He looked down at her. "Really?"

"Really. You're just so much better, I wanted to wait for you."

His hands made their way to the backs of her knees, pushing her legs back and apart, allowing his cock to touch deeper points inside of her.

"God El, do you realize how fucking hot you sound right now? Can't get enough of you like this."

He knew she was close.

"Are you gonna cum for me, little slut? You gonna be a g-good--oh shit, just like that--girl and cum all over my b-big cock?"

She nodded against him, firmly gripping his hair as her walls pulsed and her hips began to flinch. "Y-Yes, I'm so close! K-Keep going, please, please Mike!"

Mike couldn't deny a request when she said it like that, pressing her thighs closer to the bed and speeding up his hips, thrusts shallow but quick.

It was exactly what she needed and soon enough, she was coming, coating him in a layer of her release. Her hips spasmed and bucked randomly as she rode out her high.

"Jesus fucking...I'm gonna cum, El, gonna fill you up!"

El cried out, walls sensitive from her recent climax. "Y-Yes, Mike, give me your cum! I want it all, please baby!"

That was enough to push Mike over the edge, hips buried deep inside her as he poured his cum into her. She felt each and every rope paint her walls, whimpering with each one, enjoying the feeling of being filled by Mike.

Soon, Mike pulled out gently and flopped down onto the bed beside her, immediately pulling her back against him in an embrace. He showered her cheek and shoulder with kisses, giddy from his orgasm.

"I love you so much."

She grinned, turning around in his arms to face him, reaching up for one last kiss.

"I love you too, Mike."


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an altercation with Troy, Mike and El (try to) hash out the unresolved feelings between them following their breakup two months earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two is here! 
> 
> **CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains some dark stuff (roughness, light violence, very explicit smut), so please proceed with caution.**  
> -  
> ☟MY USUAL DISCLAIMER☟  
> stranger things and all of its characters, settings, etc. belong to the duffer brothers and netflix. i do not attempt to take credit for anything other than my original plot ideas, au's, and original characters.

Jennifer Hayes' house was overflowing with drunk and half-drunk high school students when Max and El pulled up to the curb. 

The senior class was having one last hurrah before graduation and of course, El was going to make an appearance, even though she knew Mike would be here.

"Don't even think about him, El."   
Max said earlier, as she was doing El's hair.  
"You're going for you and to have fun, no one's gonna take that away from you." 

She recited Max's words in her head as she walked into the house, eyes scanning the room for the rest of the party. Luckily, she didn't have to search for very long before Lucas ran up and threw Max over his shoulder. 

Dustin and Will followed shortly after, greeting El with empathetic smiles. Their breakup was only about two months old at this point, and Mike was their best friend, so she understood why it was still a little weird. 

After talking with them for a few minutes, she wandered over to the kitchen in search of a drink. She filled a red solo cup with one of the mixtures and took a drink, cringing at the bittersweet taste. 

"So...I heard you're single now."

El rolled her eyes and turned around, looking up at Troy Harrington.

"Where'd you hear that?"

He grinned. "I know everything that goes on at school, Ellie. You and Wheeler haven't been spending any time together for a few weeks now, don't think I haven't noticed."

"What makes you think that I'd ever want to date you?"

Troy huffed. "Because I'm more of a man than that pathetic nerd will ever be, and I think you deserve to be with a real man."

"In your dreams, Troy."

El tried to walk away, but Troy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against him. 

"Come on, Ellie, let go a little bit..."

Someone came up behind Troy and yanked him back, and when El turned around to look, she saw the person she was purposely trying to avoid:

Michael fucking Wheeler.

"Don't touch her like that, you fucking dick."

He chuckled. "Why not? She's not yours anymore, Wheeler."

"Maybe not, but she clearly didn't want to be touched by your grubby hands, Troy." 

Mike's jaw clenched and he stood up straighter. 

"And at least I'm enough of a man to intervene."

El bit her lip. Hearing Mike defend her was doing things to her...but she wasn't about to let him know that. Instead, she remained stoic and watched as Troy got all up in Mike's face and threatened him.

"Yeah? And What are you gonna do about it, Wheeler?"

Suddenly, and much to El's surprise, Mike threw a right hook and punched Troy right in the jaw, sending him to the floor. Troy hopped right back up and returned the favor, fist colliding with with Mike's cheek, sending him to the floor.

El stepped in and, with her powers behind her, punched Troy again, this time in the stomach. He screeched and rolled around on the floor while she rushed over and helped Mike up. She didn't even care that they were broken up at this point, she needed to help him, no matter what. 

With the aid of her powers, she helped a slightly battered Mike into a spare bedroom on the first floor and laid him on the bed. She wanted to smack him right across the face, but she held back, jaw clenched in frustration.

"Care to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Mike huffed. "You're welcome."

"You know I could've handled that on my own, Mike...it was only Troy."

He honestly had no idea how to explain himself without telling her the truth.   
That I still love you.

"It was just a reflex, from when we were dating."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? That's the best excuse you can muster?"

He stood up swiftly and towered over her, glaring down. 

"It's the truth, El. We were dating for so long, it just became a habit. The least you could do is say 'thank you'."

Eleven laughed out loud.  
"Oh, so you did it for a reward? What did you expect me to do, get down on my knees and beg you to take me back?"

His lips curled up into a smirk. 

"I expected you to get down on your knees and beg, but not for me to take you back."

Her cheeks turned pink, only allowing his smirk to grow wider. 

"You know you want it, Eleven. It's been two months...god, I bet your pussy is quivering, so fucking desperate for attention."

She pursed her lips and tried to stay strong. "You wish, but honestly, I don't miss you at all. I've got dildos much bigger than you, and at least they'll fuck me when I need them to."

He recoiled for a second before his fists clenched at his sides and he took a step closer. 

El knew that she'd hit a nerve by saying that, since that was part of the reason they broke up in the first place. He would only really fuck her when he wanted to, not when she wanted to, and eventually she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, really? So, if I reached down and cupped your crotch right now, you're telling me that it wouldn't be hot and soaked?"

El nodded, trying so hard to ignore the incessant burning between her thighs. "Not that I would let you touch me like that, but yeah."

Mike grinned and reached down to test his theory, but she quickly snatched his wrist and pushed it away. She was trembling now, so aroused yet so determined to win this round.

"Don't touch me, only boyfriends get to do that."

He chuckled humorlessly. "You didn't seem to mind it when Chris felt you up at Lucas's birthday party last weekend."

Her eyes went wide.

"You really didn't think I noticed that?"

El softened for a moment before returning to her stoic self. "No, but I don't care that you did. Chris and I have been talking for a few weeks, he's actually pretty nice."  
She was bluffing, of course, but he didn't need to know that.

Mike growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her right up against him, enjoying the sound of her gasp.

"Look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't want this, that you don't want me."

El shuddered when his eyes met hers up close, seeing the primal hunger in them.   
"You admit it first."

He shoved her down onto the bed and pinned her down, hand holding her jaw tightly. 

"I'll leave you here just like this if you don't fucking tell me what I know you want."

She remained silent and before she could react, his hand had smacked her cheek. 

"Say it, El!"

Her lip quivered as she bit down on it, trying to hide her more-than-obvious arousal.

"No."

Finally he'd reached his breaking point, glaring down at her with animalistic eyes.

"Then I'll just take it."

Eleven gasped when he picked her up off the bed with only the hand on her jaw while the other forcefully tore her skirt down her legs. He reached down and cupped her crotch, not surprised to find her warm and wet.

"I knew it, you fucking tease."

He rubbed over her covered folds with his fingers before pulling away abruptly, still holding her by the jaw as he took his own bottoms off, letting them fall to the floor. As much as he wanted to stop and ask if everything was okay, he didn't, already knowing her answer. She always told him that if she hadn't stopped him yet, that he can continue.

El was overwhelmed with emotions, the lust coursing through her veins conflicting with the hatred and sadness in her heart. She could barely speak as he spun her around and pushed her onto the bed again, this time on her hands and knees.

"God, I hate you right now, you make me so fucking angry. You always know how to push my buttons, but sometimes, I think you do it on purpose."

She could only whimper in response before he tore her panties in half and threw them onto the ground, exposing her bare folds to him. He licked his lips in anticipation, fingers walking up the backs of her thighs before running themselves through her slick. 

"I know you like making me mad, El. You like when I get rough, when I call you names and when I make it hurt a little bit. You love it because you're a filthy, dirty, disgusting little slut."

Her hips instinctively rocked back against him and he quickly reprimanded her with a smack on the ass.

"Don't. move."

El's judgement was clouded by her intense and overwhelming levels of lust and desire. She pushed her hips back again and held her breath as she waited for another smack, but none came.

"You want to get punished, so I'm not going to give it to you."

She whined and continued to move her hips before Mike's large hand squeezed her neck, slightly cutting off her oxygen. 

"I swear to god, if you don't stop moving, I'll make sure you physically won't be able to walk your whore ass out of this bedroom tonight."

Arousal gushed from her pussy at his words, suddenly finding that threat somewhat appealing in her lust-clouded state of mind. She knows he would never hurt her that badly, but hearing him threaten it never fails to get her hot.

"Jesus Christ El, you just fucking dripped onto the mattress. It's fucking disgusting, shameful even, that you like being threatened like that. You're such a naughty girl, Eleven."

His fingers continued to tease her folds before he suddenly pushed two up inside of her, causing her to cry out. He moved his hand up from her throat to cover her mouth and he bent over, lips at her ear. 

"Be quiet, or everyone will hear what a pathetic whore you are for me. Do you want Dustin or Will, or Lucas and Max to walk in here and see you like this? What would Max say, after you swore to her that this time would be different, that you wouldn't let me back in?"

She shook her head and he smirked, hot breath on her skin.

"That's what I thought. Now, keep quiet while I finger you."

His hand remained over her mouth as he vigorously shoved his fingers inside of her, showing her no mercy. He soon added a third finger and growled softly when her walls tightened around his fingers, gripping them like a vice.

"M-ah...M-M...Mike!"

He smirks, speeding up, already feeling her approaching her orgasm. 

"Is my good little slut gonna cum for me, after only a few minutes of my fingers? Have you really been that desperate for my touch?"

El nods slightly. "Mmmmmmm."

Mike kept up his quick and brutal pace, waiting until El was right on the edge before pulling away, teasing lightly as he watched her pussy pulse. 

She almost screamed at the loss of release, feeling it fade away with the exception of Mike's occasional teasing, which only made her convulse. 

Eventually, he pulled away and she breathed a sigh of relief. But, that moment was short lived because almost immediately after, Mike lined up and pushed in. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her arms fell limp, face falling down onto the plush comforter. 

He didn't give her any time to adjust before he began pounding into her, forceful thrusts pressing her face further and further into the mattress. El was still sensitive from her denied orgasm and Mike's constant thrusts were making her twitch. 

"S-S-Shit...O-Oh...Fuck!"

His head fell back as he increased the pace of his hips, groaning when her walls clenched around him.

"Jesus El, so fucking tight."

Eleven was reduced to gasps and moans, so overwhelmed with pleasure.  
"Ah...oh, god...ohh!"

Mike growled, gripping her hips and pushing her back to meet his thrusts. "Say m-my name, El."

"Yeah...r-right." She huffed.

He gritted his teeth together, fucking her harder.

"Say it, slut! Say my name, tell everyone who fucks you so good!"

Her eyebrows creased and she gasped as he drilled her harder. "N-No!"

His hand pushed down on her face, pressing her cheek into the mattress.  
"Fine, don't s-say it, it doesn't matter. You're not g-gonna get t-to cum!"

El wanted to fight back, wanted to frustrate him even more, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to cum so badly around his cock and she wanted to feel his cum pump into her.

"You b-better make me c-cum, M-Mike!"

He chuckled into her ear. "I don't h-have to do shit."

"F-Fuck you!"  
She reached down, flicking her clit a few times before Mike noticed and pinned her hands above her head.  
"No...fuck, Mike!"

"You have thirty seconds to cum and you can only do it with my cock."

Eleven had never worked harder for an orgasm than in this moment, clenching and trying to move herself so that Mike rubbed against her clit. Meanwhile, Mike was trying really hard no to cum while El's walls clenched around him.

"T-T-Ten--fuck--ten m-more seconds! Come on, filthy slut, cum around my c-cock!"

His words were all she needed to fall over the edge, biting her lip as she tried not to cry out with her intense release. 

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck, I'm gonna--AH!"

Mike pressed his hips forward and buried his cock deep inside her before his orgasm came, thick white ropes painting her insides.

"Ahhhhghhhhh...nrghhhh...s-shit!"

After he was finished, Mike pulled out of her and gave her ass one more smack before gathering his clothes spread around the room. El's legs were trembling and she collapsed forward, feeling their shared release drip out of her. 

She somehow picked herself up off the mattress and managed to turn herself around to look at the redressed figure of her ex boyfriend. They both looked at each other for a few moments, silence lingering between them. 

One shared thought ran through their minds:

Is this really what we've come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this work and would like to see more, please leave kudos and/or comments!! they really help motivate me and i like hearing from y'all!


	3. Hangover Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a direct follow-up to "Surrender")  
> El and Mike coincidentally meet up the morning after the party, and both feel regretful about what happened, so they agree to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three has arrived!   
> this one is much, much lighter and fluffier than the last part. y'all will learn real quick that i'm literally incapable of writing angst/heavy/dark stuff without following it up with fluff and happy endings.   
> also, i know that this series is supposed to be non-linear, but i'll probably end up doing some linear "pairs", aka stories with direct follow-up chapters, throughout.  
> -  
> ☟MY USUAL DISCLAIMER☟  
> stranger things and all of its characters, settings, etc. belong to the duffer brothers and netflix. i do not attempt to take credit for anything other than my original plot ideas, au's, and original characters.

El opened her eyes and immediately groaned, rolling over again. Her head was pounding and she ached all over from last night. 

She'd left the party after her little escapade with Mike, not really in a party mood after what happened. She couldn't believe that they left it like that, and the fact disheartened her. 

Eventually, she sat up in bed and forced herself over to the bathroom, making herself look presentable before making her way downstairs. Joyce gave her an empathetic look as she poured herself a big mug of steaming hot coffee, taking a big swig.

"Do we have any Eggos left?"

Joyce opened the freezer door and shook her head. "Nope, sorry sweetie. I can go get some more if you want?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll go do it, but thanks Joyce."

"I know it's none of my business..."  
Her adopted mom wrapped an arm around her and pulled El into her side.   
"But what happened last night?"

El sighed. "Mike, that's what happened."

Joyce listened as Eleven told her everything that happened last night, from the fight to their silent departure, sparing a few details of course. After she was finished, Joyce rubbed her back as she quietly sobbed.

"I j-just don't understand...why did we l-leave it like that? W-We were so angry, a-and half the stuff I s-said, I didn't even m-mean...oh god, Joyce, what am I gonna do?"

She pulled El's head into her chest and ran her hands through the young girl's hair.

"You have to talk to him, El. I'm sure he feels the same way about the way you left things, so he'll be open to talking about it. I know you're broken up, but you clearly still care about each other very much and you need to tell him that."

El cried for a few more minutes before sitting up and wiping the tears from her cheeks, taking a sip of coffee.

"I k-know, but it's just gonna be hard to see h-him again. It was really hard seeing him last night, but honestly, my anger ended up muddling the sadness for the most part. I hate him so much, Joyce, but I'm so in love with him at the same time."

Joyce nodded in understanding.   
"Feelings are hard sometimes, El. He's your first love, and you'll always remember your first love. But, you have to try and move on."

But I don't want to move on.

She just nodded. "Yeah, I know I do."

After a few more minutes talking with Joyce, El went back up to her room and got ready to head out to the store. She wore a lightweight crop top and a pair of denim shorts with her pristine white Reeboks, ready for the 10 minute ride to the Big Buy.

As she rode in the fresh summer air, El started to feel significantly better. Perhaps it was partially the result of the three Advil she'd taken beforehand, but whatever it was, she was thankful for it. 

El arrived at the Big Buy and put her bike on the rack outside before heading into the store. She made a beeline for the frozen breakfast section, where she grabbed four or five boxes of Eggos, all in different flavors. 

For some reason, the store was quite busy this morning, so she hopped in the express line at one of the registers, tapping her foot as she waited. 

"El?"

Her entire body froze up at the sound of his voice. She turned around and met the soft brown eyes of Mike Wheeler.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

He held up his basket, full of various sodas and kinds of chips.   
His patented hangover go-to's, El had learned over the years of dating him. 

"So, you're hungover too?"  
He eyes the boxes of Eggos in her arms.

She blushes. "Yup...and sore."

Mike winced at her words, clearly feeling guilty. "I'm, uh, sorry about last night. I got too rough and I should've stopped myself."

El bites her lip.  
"Don't be. I...kind of, uh, liked it."

He held back a groan, trying his hardest to pretend that hearing that didn't turn him on, but he knew El was the wiser. The girl could read him like a book.

"Oh, uh, okay. C-Cool."

She looks up into his eyes, still biting her lip. "Mike, I was wondering if we could...talk, at some point. A-About last night."

His face lit up ever so slightly and El instantly relaxed, knowing that Joyce was right, he did feel the same way.

"Yeah, totally, w-we can. I was actually gonna ask you the same thing, so..."

She looked down at the ground, holding back a smile. "Cool."

The pair stood in awkward silence for a few moments before it was El's turn in line. She was too busy digging in her wallet to see that Mike had combined his stuff with hers.

"I'll get it, El, don't worry."

Her head picked up and she looked at him. "Mike..."

"It's the least I can do, a-after last night."

The look in his eyes indicated that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so she let just him pay. She was grateful, of course, but she always hated when he insisted on paying for things because he knew that the Byers' didn't have a whole lot of extra spending money. 

Both teens walked side-by-side out of the store before Mike handed El the bag of Eggos.

"So, did you want to talk, like, now? Or...?"

She thought for a moment. "We can talk now, I guess."

"Should we go back to my house? I can drive you, you can just put your bike in the backseat."

El nodded, grabbing her bike to put in the back of the station-wagon. After some extensive maneuvering, they got it to fit and Mike began the short drive back to his house. 

The ride was silent, radio playing softly in the background as Hawkins passed by the window. Soon, the pair made it to Mike's house, quickly hopping out and making their way up to his room, silence still lingering between them.

Mike sits on the bed while El opts to stand off to the side. El strikes up the conversation.

"What happened last night..."

He interjects. "It was out of control, I was out of control, and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Mike, I promise."  
She nods softly, offering him a soft smile.   
"I was more upset with the way we left things. We were so...angry, a-and I just didn't want to leave it that way between us."

Mike nods. "I feel the same way, El. I don't hate you, not really, there's just still some less-than-positive feelings about our breakup, for me."

"For me, too." Eleven agrees.

A brief stretch of silence hangs between them before Mike speaks up, voice timid.

"Do...do you still have feelings for me?"

The question took her by surprise and she tensed up for a moment. 

"I...I..."  
She took a deep breath before looking into his eyes.  
"I do."

Mike's heart practically leapt out of his chest and before Eleven could process it, he'd picked her up and had crashed his lips onto hers. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and weaved her hands through his hair, pulling on it a little bit, making him growl into the kiss.

El pulled away, chuckling softly. "I assume that means you still have feelings for me, too?"

He smiled. "I'll always have feelings for you, El."

She crashed her lips back onto his and his arms pulled her closer as he falls down onto the bed, taking her with him. He chuckles as she screeches, quickly cutting her off with another passionate kiss. 

Their hands roam each other's bodies, slowly removing various articles of clothing until their flesh was exposed and pressed together. Mike pulled away, looking uncertain.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this? I know you're sore and everything..."

Her fingers played with his hair and she smiled softly.   
"Make love to me, Mike."

He grinned and suddenly flipped them over so that El was underneath him. His hands wrapped around her ankles and he suddenly tugged her until her hips were hanging just over the edge of the bed, chuckling when she gasped in surprise. 

It was like day and night, the difference between his behavior last night and today. He was being so kind, so gentle, and it's exactly what El needed at this moment. 

Mike pushed his boxers down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles before yanking El's panties off, tossing them aside with little care. He leaned down and kissed her as he lined up with her entrance, delighted to find that she was dripping wet. 

He held her legs just below the knee, spreading them apart and pushing them down towards her before pushing in, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of her wrapped around him. She sucked in a quick breath and Mike immediately looked down at her with concern. 

"Are you okay, El?"

Tears swelled in her eyes, but she nodded nonetheless. "F-Fine, just a little sore. Can we go slow?"

His lips pulled up in a genuine, soft smile.  
"Of course, anything you need."

She took deep breaths as Mike slowly pulled out almost all the way before thrusting forward again gently.   
He tried to ignore the pained look on his beloved's face, but it was difficult knowing that she was in pain from what he did last night. 

One of his hands cradled her face. "El...d-do you want me to stop?"

El shook her head and the look in her eyes told Mike that she truly wanted to keep going, so he continued his slow thrusting rhythm for a little while before she grabbed his biceps. Her bottom lip was quivering as she looked up at him.

"Faster...please."

He nodded and sped up a little up, groaning when her insides spasmed around him. 

"O-Oh, El."  
His head hung down, eyes never leaving hers.  
"You're so f-fucking beautiful."

She smiled, blushing a bit. "I'm all yours, Mike."

Her words unlocked something in him suddenly, pushing her legs apart further while leaning down closer to her until he was mere centimeters away from her face, breath hot on her flushed skin. 

"Say that again."

El smirked, knowing exactly what those words were doing to him. "I'm yours, all yours."

He growled, speeding up slightly.  
"I like hearing you say that, say it again."

She wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him down so that her lips were at his ear. After leaving a series of wet kisses to the spot right behind it, she whispered,  
"Yours, Mike, I'm yours...o-only yours. I belong to you, e-every inch of me is yours."

Mike sped up again, making El gasp in pleasure. 

"That's right, mine. God, I love you so much, y-you're so sexy." 

His arm dipped under and wrapped around her torso, pulling her up to press further against him while he fucked her with every ounce of energy he had left. His thrusts were somehow quick and deep at the same time, driving El to the edge quickly. 

"I'm g-gonna--fuck--I'm close, Mike."

He tucked his face into her neck, breath shaky. "C-Cum for m-me, Eleven, let me f-feel it."

It only took a few more of Mike's calculated thrusts before El fell into a body-shaking climax, hips bucking erratically, accompanying the chorus of soft noises that escaped her lips.

"Oh, Mike! I l-love you, s-so much! I love y-you, Mike!"

Feeling her cum around him, combined with her words, were more than enough to bring Mike up to the edge.  
"W-Where-"

El cut him off.

"Inside, please Mike, c-cum inside."

Her words were all he needed before he was coming, burying his hips deep inside her as ropes of milky cum painted her walls. He grunted and growled softly with each rope released, rutting his hips out of instinct, riding out his high to the fullest. 

Both lovers were panting heavily for several moments after their release, eyes locked on each other. Once they'd regained control of their breathing, Mike covered what seemed like every inch of El's neck and jaw in sloppy wet kisses before flopping down next to her. 

She curled into his side, head resting on his chest, feeling the wild beating of his heart.

After a lengthy embrace, El sat up and looked down at Mike with a big smile.

"My hangover's pretty much gone."

He smiled back up at her. "Mine, too."

El giggled and crawled on top of him, showering his face in kisses, making him squirm beneath her.

"You're officially my new favorite hangover helper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this work and would like to see more, please leave kudos and/or comments!! they really help motivate me and i like hearing from y'all!


	4. Love Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse at married mike and el!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> in order to keep this series going for a prolonged amount of time, i'm expanding the "criteria" of the stories to include various fights (no violence)/verbal arguments throughout the years, in addition to the "makeups & breakups" content. 
> 
> this one is significantly longer than the rest (its definitely the longest oneshot i've written in a long fucking time, that's for sure) but it covers more than the others, if that makes sense lol
> 
> if you're at all triggered by pregnancy, do not read this fic.
> 
> LOTS of angst in this chapter (followed by copious amounts of fluff, of course). you've been warned.

El drops her bag next to the door and takes off her coat with an audible sigh, noticing that Mike's coat was missing from the rack. She wasn't surprised.

It feels like she doesn't even know her husband anymore, she barely sees him other than when he crawls under the covers late at night. She couldn't even remember the last time they ate dinner together.

She grabbed a lasagna out of the freezer and put it in a pan before walking over to preheat the oven. While the oven heated up, El went upstairs and took off her work clothes, throwing them into the laundry basket. She threw on a pair of sweats before hearing the oven beep, lazily clunking down the stairs and sliding the dish onto the rack. 

Much to her surprise, the soft rumble of Mike's car engine vibrates the floor as he pulls into the garage. Soon, the back door opens to reveal a very tired-looking Mike.  
This, unfortunately, was a normal sight for El at this point. 

He hung his coat up on the hook, along with his briefcase, before shuffling over to the fridge. Usually, El would greet him and ask about his day, but she was done being the docile wife.

Clearly, Mike picked up on her hostility right off the bat, cracking the seal on a Coors can, hesitating to sit down at the kitchen table. 

"Did something happen at work today?"

El huffed, almost amused. Was that really the first question he came up with?  
"No."

"Then, what's going on? You're obviously upset about something."

Her eyes dart to meet his. "You really don't know what's bothering me?"

"Uhh...no?"

She shook her head, sighing. "It feels like I don't have a husband anymore, Mike."

His face visibly sunk as she continued.

"You're never around anymore and when you are, you barely even talk to me. I can't even remember the last time we sat down and ate dinner together, much less really touched each other, and that's not okay. I'm not going to just go along with it anymore because I'm sick of feeling like this...l-like I'm not even married anymore."

Mike ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. El knew what she had just said, and she knew that it stung a little bit...   
Good.

"El...are we really doing this on our anniversary?"

Her hands softly hit the table as she stood up.   
"Yes, we are doing this today! I'm fucking tired of dealing with this and pretending like nothing's wrong!"  
She was absolutely furious.  
"Are you finally ready to talk about how distant you've become the past few months? Because that'd be a refreshing change for us, talking about what's going on in our lives."

He sat up straight, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "You...you don't understand..."

"I...don't understand? Is that really what I just heard you say to me?"  
She couldn't believe it.  
"By all means, enlighten me, Michael. Tell me what it is that I don't understand."

His jaw clenched. "I can't tell you, El, I really can't. I wish I could, but I can't, not right now."

El was shaking with anger, all the emotions of these past few months suddenly bubbling to the surface.

"Of course you can't, you can't seem to tell me anything these days. I don't even know why I held onto hope that this time would be any different. You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore, I've stopped caring, because to me, nothing is more important than you and our marriage. I would never let anything get in the way of us to this extent, but it's clear now that you would."

She made a move to turn around and walk away, but Mike slammed his fists down on the table, knocking the little porcelain salt and pepper shakers over. 

"Don't you dare walk away from me after saying something like that, Eleven."

He stood up, hands splayed on the table in front of him, looking at her with an extremely angered expression. She could tell that she'd hit a nerve, especially after hearing him say her full name. He almost never used her full name.

"You know that I love you more than anything in this world, and you fuel every single thing that I do in life. Don't act like that's somehow changed, just because I've been a little tired lately."

A humorless laugh left her lips.   
"A little tired? That's not even half of it and you know it. You've been distant and removed, barely even a normal human being, much less the man I fell in love with."

His jaw clenched, teeth grinding together. "I'm sorry that I've been working extra overtime to provide for you and our future family ever since we decided to start trying for a baby."

Her face went slightly pale. That...  
She had found out earlier this week that their efforts of conception had finally paid off, that she was pregnant, but she had yet to tell him. And now didn't seem like the best time to mention it; but she wasn't going to let him use that as an excuse. 

"Are you actually expecting me to accept that pathetic attempt at an excuse? You can work hard and still love me, Mike. You did it all throughout college while I was finishing up my junior and senior year of high school, and then when I went off to Indy State."

This seemed to fan the flames of his anger more than she expected.   
Mike suddenly crushed the can in his hand and threw it off to the side, letting it crash against the metal refrigerator. She flinched at the movement and sound.

"It's not an excuse, it's the fucking truth! I'm trying to provide for us while you finish up your doctorate, and now we're trying to get pregnant...i-it's too much!"

El was taken aback at this confession. "A-Are you saying that you don't want a family right now?"

"Considering the state of our relationship...yes, I guess that is what I'm saying. I don't want a family right now, I think we should wait until you're finished with school. It's only a year."

Her vision was blurred with tears, bottom lip quivering as she tried to get the words out.  
"M-Mike...I-I'm pregnant."

Before he could even react, she rushed upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her and locking it before finally letting the dam burst, sobbing quietly as she rummaged through her clothing drawer.   
Max was having a small get-together at her and Lucas's place tonight. She'd invited El and Mike, but with everything going on, she didn't think Mike would want to go, so she declined. But now, she needed to get out of the house and clear her mind for a few hours. 

Speaking of her husband, he had run up the stairs after her and was banging on the door. 

"El! El, let me in, please! I d-didn't know, please just let me in."

She quickly slid on the sexiest clothes she could find, wiped the running mascara from beneath her eyes, then put another coat of it on before grabbing her purse and opening the door. Mike's eyes ran over her body, showcased nicely in the garments she'd picked out.

"El, I didn't--wait, where the hell are you going dressed like that?"

When she tried to walk past him, he stopped her with an arm extended across the doorway.

"Don't even try and walk away from me right now. I asked you a question."

El couldn't even look at her husband.  
"I'm going to the clinic to get a consultation."

She tried to walk away again, but he suddenly stepped in front of her, arms crossed. 

"That's not funny, Eleven. I would never, ever want you to get an..."  
He began choking up, unable to finish the sentence, the thought too sickening.  
"So, I'll ask again, where are you planning on going dressed like some fucking sorority girl?"

Her eyes rolled and she huffed, sarcastically batting her eyelashes. "Wow, you're so generous, Mike...Max is having a party and I'm going for a little while."

"A party? You're kidding."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not kidding, and I'm going whether you like it or not."

Mike looked down at her, all the guilt and remorse draining from his pupils.   
"You're not going to a fucking party when you're pregnant and dressed...like that."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as his eyes lingered on her figure. This certainly wasn't the reaction she meant to elicit, but she certainly wasn't complaining about it...  
"Why do you suddenly care how I'm dressed? It's not like you've given me a passing glance in the past month."

He growled lowly and suddenly, he'd grabbed her and slammed the door closed before pushing her back against it, hand wrapped around her neck. Her thighs rubbed together subtly, a fact that made him smirk.

"Was this your plan, huh? Piss me off, dress like a fucking whore and get your pussy pounded?"

She whimpered at his dominant tone, deep and husky, absolutely dripping with sex. 

"I wanted to get fucked, sure, I just didn't know who it was going to be." 

His chuckle made her shudder, breath catching in her throat when he took a step forward and forced her legs apart with his knee. He leaned over, hot breath tickling her ear.

"You really think I'd let another guy touch you like that?"

El could barely see straight, folds wet and aching with arousal. She was reveling in this.   
"I didn't think you gave a shit anymore, to be honest."

He snarled, pressing her body further against the door.   
"Now, why would I let anyone touch what's so clearly mine?"

She laughed. "I'm flattered that you think I'm still yours after months of being ignored."

The hand not on her neck trailed down to rub her stomach, smirking when she gasped under her breath. 

"Oh, but you'll always be mine Eleven, no matter how much you can try to deny it. Did you forget that it's my baby you're carrying?"

Her breathing quickened as his hand ventured lower until he cupped her crotch in his large hand, lifting it up a little bit. 

"I've claimed this pussy, stuffed it full of my cum, so much so that you got pregnant...who's gonna want my sloppy seconds?"

El was pretty sure that she had gushed out onto the already soaked wet spot on her panties, and she was sure that Mike had felt it, seeing his eyebrows raise for a split second before a growl rumbled through his chest. 

He turned his head slightly so that his lips were right next to her ear, only centimeters away.

"You've got 30 fucking seconds to get on all fours on the bed, or I'll leave you here like this."

His hand fell from her neck and he let go of her completely, stepping aside, watching her to see what she'd do next. She stayed still for a moment, unsure if her legs would even work after all of that, but she managed to make her way to the bed. 

But she didn't get on all fours, instead just standing at the foot of the bed, waiting eagerly for Mike's reaction. 

Sure enough, he stepped up behind her, a single finger lifting to move the honey brown locks off of her bare shoulder. His breath was on the side of her neck again in an instant, lips right back where they were. 

"I thought I told you to get on all fours, Eleven. Did you not hear me or something? Because I'd hate to think that you purposely disobeyed me."

She smirked. "I heard you just fine, I just chose not to actually listen."

"Big mistake."

Suddenly, his knee rammed into the back of hers, forcing her legs to give out. She fell forward on the bed and found herself pinned to the mattress by her husband's large body. He growled and sunk his teeth into the curve of her neck while his hips rocked forward, brushing his hardness across her bottom. 

He continued humping her roughly, grunting softly with each motion, enjoying the small sounds she made but tried to hide from him. His lips sucked marks on the pale skin of her neck, only fueling her arousal, knowing that she'd be wearing them for the next week or so.

After a short while, he pulled away and sat back on his haunches, wrapping a hand in her hair and pulling her up with him, forcing her to sit up on her haunches like he was. His chin dug into her shoulder while his hands tore the crotch of her tights and panties open, exposing her bare pussy to his fingers.

But he didn't touch her, only ghosting her soaked folds with his knuckled before undoing his dress pants, chin digging further into her shoulder. As soon as his hard cock was free, he lined up the tip with her entrance, rubbing it over the wetness that had collected there. 

"Ask me for it, Eleven. I want to hear you ask for my cock."

She remained silent, chewing her bottom lip in anticipation. 

He pushed her down, only holding her up by her hair, body inches away from the mattress. His hips pushed forward a little bit so that the only the tip was inside.

"So close, El, you're so close to having what you've wanted for months. All you have to do is ask nicely, and I'll give it to you."

Her teeth ground together, walls clenching tightly around him, smirking when he groaned.

"M-Make me."

Mike snarled and yanked her hair, making her screech, before letting her go and pulling away entirely. Her face fell onto the mattress and when she turned around, he was jerking off roughly, head thrown back in pleasure. 

"Mmmmmm...urghhhhh..."

El's mouth watered at the sight, watching him tug his big cock roughly. He knew she really liked this, and he was gonna tease the living hell out of her until she submitted.

He looked down at her with a smug smirk, making an 'o' with his hand before pushing his hips forward, groaning loudly. 

"Oh, that's good."

She watched as he began fucking his hand, rutting his hips desperately.

"So fucking good, oh god, I'm not gonna last much longer."

Finally, El couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! Fuck me, Mike, fuck me with your big cock, please!"

In an instant, she was flipped over and pulled up onto her hands and knees. He bent over and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Good girl. I knew you'd come around eventually."

And with that, he pushed forward, sheathing himself entirely inside of her welcoming walls, moaning loudly at the sensation. 

El's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she cried out upon his entrance, forgetting how good it felt to be filled again. He wasted no time starting to fuck her, immediately picking up a rough and fast thrusting rhythm.

Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones, or Mike's incredibly sexy dominant and rough side, but El didn't remember sex ever feeling this fucking amazing before. His girth was stretching her out in the most exquisite way and his tip was hitting every single sweet spot inside of her.

Naturally, it didn't take long for her to start clenching around him, insides preparing for an intense climax. He could tell that she was close by the way she squeezed him, and he couldn't deny that he wasn't far behind her.

"C'mon El, c-cum around my cock! I know you w-want to!"

She tried to hold out, still not wanting to give Mike what he wanted, but her efforts were pointless. She was already there and she was gonna cum, whether she liked it or not. 

"Uhhnnnnhhh...ah! Fuck, o-oh fuck!"

Her climax quickly rocked through her body unlike it ever had before, making her sob at the intensity. Pleasure spread all throughout her, warmness tickling every nerve as tears of relief streamed down her cheeks. 

Mike found it incredibly hard to control himself while she came, walls gripping around him like a lifeline. He stroked her through her orgasm and as soon as she was finished, he let himself go, burying his hips deep inside of her just as the first rope emerged from his tip. 

His hips rutted forward instinctively, burying every single drop of his seed inside of her before pulling out and collapsing next to her. Neither of them said a word, a tense silence lingering between the couple.

El got up soon after and walked over to the mirror on the wardrobe, wincing at the abundance of bright red marks all over her neck and shoulders. She grabbed her concealer and began trying to cover them up, eventually giving up and opting to wear a turtleneck.

"Why are you putting makeup on?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm still going out, Mike."

Surprisingly, he didn't protest, just sighing deeply.   
"For the record, I don't agree with this decision."

"That's fine."

And with that, she grabbed her purse and left.

\--

El was only at Max's house for 2 hours. She couldn't think about anything else other than her husband and their relationship. They'd left things off on such bad terms, El couldn't stop worrying that this was it for them. 

Plus, she was carrying his child, and she couldn't imagine raising it without him. They needed to patch things up, so she thanked Max for letting her come over for a little bit before driving back home. 

She was half expecting him not to be there when she got back, but she was delightfully surprised when she saw that his car still in the garage.   
She was certainly not expecting what she saw when she walked in.

Hanging her purse up without even looking into the house, El called for Mike.

"Hey, Mike? Can we-"

Her eyes went wide as they darted around the candlelit room. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor and kitchen table, and suddenly, Mike emerged from the darkness with a large bundle of red roses in his arm.

He approached her, biting his lip to hide his smile, handing her the flowers.

"Mike, I..."

His hand gently held the side of her face.   
"You don't have to say anything, baby."  
He took a deep breath.  
"I'm finally ready to tell you what's been going on with me over the past few months...and I want to apologize for everything, too."

El nodded. "Can we sit down? My back is killing me."

"Yes, yes of course."  
His hand rested on her lower back as he guided her to the couch in the living room.  
"Are you alright? D-Do you need anything, water, the hot pack, maybe a snack?"

She chuckled. That's the Mike she knows and loves.  
"No, I'm okay. Thank you, though."

"A-Are you sure?"

Her hand reaches up to take his hand, smiling at him. "Yes, I'm sure."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"I just...if I had known that you were pregnant..."  
His eyes suddenly went wide.  
"N-Not that I'm blaming you or anything!"

She squeezed his hand. "Mike...it's okay. I understand."

Mike relaxed immediately, comforted by her familiar words.  
"It's not okay, though, nothing about my behavior was okay and I'm really, really sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that and I have no acceptable excuse for my actions or words. And the sex..."

El blushed. "That part wasn't so bad, except for the negative feelings behind it. I, uh, I actually really liked it."

His eyes went wide for a moment before returning to normal, jaw slack. She started laughing at his reaction, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Mike...you were going to tell me what's been going on?"

He snapped out of it, nodded and huffing.   
"Right, yes. But first, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I was just really frustrated that you were saying those things because I've been working so hard...for you."

"Yeah, I know. You said that earlier."

He shook his head. "N-No. Well, yeah, I always work for you, but this...was different. I was working to save up to buy something for you, f-for our anniversary."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Mike, I'm not worth overworking yourself to this extent."

"But you are, El, you are to me."  
He got onto his knees in front of her, thumb running over her wedding ring, looking down at the small stone.  
"I bought this for you right after I got out of college, when I couldn't really afford a ring befitting of my love for you."

She ran her hands through his hair and held his face in her hands.  
"You know I don't care about that kind of thing, Mike. I love you, no matter the size of the ring on my finger."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I wasn't okay with it. You deserve the world, Eleven."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, holding it up in front of her.   
"I can't exactly give you the entire world, no matter how much I want to, but I hope this is just as good."

The tears began swelling in her eyes as her shaky hands took the box and opened it. She gasped at what she saw inside, sitting on a pillow of velvet.

There sat a a breathtakingly beautiful ring, a thick platinum band lined with small diamonds. But, at the center of it all, there was a marquise-cut deep blue sapphire. 

El was rendered speechless, watching the diamonds glisten in the low candlelight. This must've cost a fortune.

Her eyes met his and she immediately started crying, so overcome with joy and love for her husband. He leaped off the floor and sat next to her, hugging her into his side. 

"El, oh god..."

She didn't even know what to do in this moment, so she just crawled onto his lap and crashed her lips on his. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her flush against his body as they embraced. 

He pulled away, tears forming in his eyes. "I think I already know the answer...but do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful, I absolutely love it. But, Mike...this must've cost you a fortune..."

His hands began rubbing circles on her back. "It doesn't matter what it cost, El, you deserve to have a ring as beautiful as you are. Well, almost as beautiful as you."

She blushed, playfully swatting his chest. "Mike!"

Mike grinned, reaching up for another kiss.   
"Can I put it on you?"

He gently took the old ring off her finger before pulling the new ring from its cushioning, delicately sliding it onto her left finger. Neither of them could wipe the smiles from their faces as she held it up, admiring the masterpiece.

"Wait, I almost forgot! Look what it says on the inside."

El wiggled it from her finger and looked at the inside, tearing up again when she read the engraving:  
Forever Promise

"Oh, Mike...i-it's perfect."  
She smiles, putting the ring back on.  
"Thank you."

"No, thank you, El. I love you so so much, please always remember that. I know I'm a piece of shit sometimes, and I don't deserve you, but I'll never not love you with every single ounce of my being."

Her head shook. "Don't say things like that, Mike. You'll always deserve me; you're the love of my life."

She bit her lip, grabbing his wrist before dragging it down to her stomach. He choked up at the gesture, trying to refrain from crying

"And I know that you'll love our child just the same."

His head fell forward onto her chest as silent sobs escaped his lips, other hand coming to hold her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair as warm tears seeped through her sweater. After a little while, he began kissing her body, first on the chest where his head lay, then he kissed her stomach.

Soon, he pulled away and looked at her with genuine happiness written all over his face.

"Our child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this work and would like to see more, please leave kudos and/or comments!! it really helps motivate me to write and i like hearing from y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this work and would like to see more, please leave kudos and/or comments!! they really help motivate me and i like hearing from y'all!


End file.
